This invention relates to a bed frame for installation in a conventional trailer and having a unique counterbalance means for raising and lowering the bed frame.
There is a need for a trailer bed frame which can be installed inside a conventional trailer with or without a mattress and easily raised to a horizontal up or storage position and easily lowered to a horizontal down position when used for sleeping persons. There is also a need for simple and easy means for counterbalancing the bed frame, so that even an eight year old child will be able to raise or lower the bed frame and for the means to be made up of relatively simple and inexpensive component parts readily available. Another need is for the bed frame to be adjustable in size so that mattresses ranging from twin size to king size may be accommodated without adversely affecting the operation of the bed frame.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art providing for a bed frame which can be installed in a conventional trailer and which is provided with counterbalance means allowing a child to raise or lower the bed frame and is made from readily available component parts and accepts a range of mattresses from twin size to king size.